


Forever connect

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Romantic Fluff, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are connected in such deep levels <br/>No one can remove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever connect

Every moment we spent together  
Has touched our lives, our souls forever  
The things that we shared and learned  
Is permanent growth that we've earned.

The person that I have grown into today  
Did not get there by chance, no way  
I am who I am partly because of you  
And you are YOU because of me, too

The changes I see  
and what I have learned about me  
are a response to how we affected our lives  
and what we discover in each others eyes.

It is uncertain if we have to part or one day live together   
Either way, we have touched our lives forever!  
No matter what the future will show  
No matter what we are told.

We are connected on such a deep levels  
That no one can remove that, not even the devil.  
Our feelings might be different a year from now  
But you are part of me forever somehow

A part of me will always be you   
and a part of you will always be me.   
no matter what happens ,that much is certain   
our souls are one until life closes the curtain.

I will love your forever  
For worse or for better

You are tattooed in my heart   
And nothing can tear our souls apart.

I will never forget you  
For my love is honest and true.


End file.
